


Couldn't Help Myself

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Cooking, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Food Fight, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 12: Cooking
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 57
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Couldn't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Its day 12 which means that Malec are cooking together (or at least trying) and there's only 13 days until Christmas :)
> 
> Ngl, I think I'm gonna miss doing a prompt a day...might even have to do another one 👀
> 
> I hope you guys are all enjoying and dont forget to leave some comments because feedback is what keep me going lol

There was a lot of things that Alec and Magnus did together. Nothing was ever just Alec and Magnus, it was more like  _ AlecandMagnus. _

But one thing they didn't do together very often was cook.

Yes, every now and then they would be in the kitchen at the same time and talk while one of them made food, when they tried to make food it always ended with them naked on the kitchen floor and the food burnt because they couldn't keep their hands off each other, there was rarely ever a time when they would even try because as Magnus liked to say "they knew how they get."

So, Alec was a little surprised when Magnus asked for his help making dinner.

It had gone relatively smooth so far, Alec was mainly in charge of chopping vegetables while Magnus did the rest of the work. They'd spent a majority of it talking about things they never really had time to anymore and it was refreshing.

"I can't believe Isabelle and Simon are getting married."

It was the fifth time Magnus had said it since he got home, Izzy had officially announced it to the family over text at about 5 am that morning with a picture of an engagement ring. Magnus was excited to plan another wedding since Izzy had apparently asked him to be their planner and his husband couldn't stop bringing it up.

Alec hummed, "I can't believe Simon actually asked," he mumbled.

"Oh hush, Alexander." Magnus giggled, knocking his hip against Alecs. "He's completely head over heels, so I say good for him for taking that chance."

Alec smiled lovingly at his husband, "I guess we got something in common then after all."

It took Magnus a few seconds to process what Alec had meant but when he did he couldn't hide his pleased grin, pressing a kiss to Alecs cheek and mumbling "I love you too" against his skin.

After that it was quiet besides the bubbling of the soup that was being made and the occasional sound of the knife hitting the cutting board. Alec had gotten so lost in his head for a few moments, thinking about how he couldn't believe his baby sister was getting  _ married,  _ it wasn't long but it was enough since Alec was always so relaxed around Magnus. Even if he had his runes activated still there was no way he would have seen Magnus grab a handful of flour before it was hitting right in the face.

He gasped in surprise, listening to Magnus try to hide his adorable laugh behind his hand.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I just couldn't help myself."

Alec pressed his lips together, nodding. "Couldn't help yourself, huh?" He asked, reaching for the flour too.

Magnus attempt to step away but he was too slow, the flour hit him right in the chest with a little "poof" and it had him bursting into a loud giggle.

That was why an hour and a half later there were pieces of vegetables all over the kitchen, Alec had flour in his hair and Magnus had a clear hand print of flour on his ass and they were both covered in food. They'd forgotten about the food half way through their fight, ending up on the floor in a mess of giggles and pressing their hands to anything they could reach. Magnus' lips taste good, even when they were covered in flour.

Surprisingly enough the food turned out wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 12!
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed.
> 
> Make sure to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter for updates on this challenge.
> 
> My Twitter is babyboymagnus if you wanna come yall at me 🙋♀️


End file.
